Many modern mobile devices have a communications port that is configured to connect with a mobile device accessory. For example, the current version of Apple's iPhone has a Lightning connector that can be used to connect to a Made-for-iPhone (“MFi”) accessory. One such accessory is the iXpand Flash Drive by SanDisk®. The iXpand™ Flash Drive is a portable memory device that has a Lightning connector that plugs-in to the Lightning connector port on an iPhone. After the iXpand™ Flash Drive is plugged-in to the iPhone, the processor on the iPhone can use the iXpand™ Flash Drive as an external storage device, so that data (e.g., photos, videos, music, documents, etc.) can be transferred between the iPhone and the external storage device. It should be noted that the iPhone, Lightning connector, and the iXpand™ Flash Drive are just examples of a mobile device, communications port, and mobile device accessory. Devices and accessories by other manufactures (e.g., Samsung), as well as different types of communications ports, can be used.